Mission Files
by Wilddog14
Summary: A collection of both short and long missions. All of various sorts. Rating Uncertain but it can't be any higher. First chapter: A Vague Meeting contains team 7 and...
1. Part I

Most of this story is based off of a dream I had awhile ago. I thought it would be fun to write it and it was. Also I really don't like writing and saying he said, she said all the time, but if anyone has a hard time distinguishing who's talking, then let me know and I'll put more in to determine who is talking.

Chapter1: A Vague Meeting

Team 7 was wandering around in the dark forest.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure this is the right way it feels like we've been walking for hours."

"Naruto! Quit whining so much you're being even more annoying then usual," Sakura replied harshly.

"Quiet you two this is no time to be arguing I think we're being followed," Kakashi stated quietly.

Suddenly a ninja appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Kakashi catching him off guard.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

Somehow Kakashi had been knocked out and the ninja picked him up effortlessly.

Sasuke attempted to attack the nin but he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

They could all hear a terrible maniacal laughter surrounding them before it died away. Team 7 was left in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

There was a rustle in the trees nearby and they turned to see a girl no older then them with short auburn hair and green eyes.

"Who are you? I saw what happened to your sensei I'm terribly sorry," She stated.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey wait, why are you sorry?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Because I know who that nin was, in fact I live nearby why don't you all come with me and I can tell you."

"Sounds great!"

"Hold it! After what just happened what makes you think we can trust her, Naruto?"

"Oh, you're right!"

"Well it's not like you have much of a choice, you're lost in an unfamiliar forest and _they_ live here and could easily track you down."

"What, who's they?"

"What's to say you aren't working for _them,_ whoever they are, or trying to lure us into a trap?"

Suddenly there was a maniacal laughter filling the forest.

"There's no time to explain anything here, plus the longer we stay here the better the chance _they'll_ find you." "But to confirm I'm not trying to kill you, why would I have any reason to kill three random people who just happened to lose their sensei to a vampire while also being lost themselves? Plus if I wanted to I would've killed you already."

"What!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Right," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What you don't believe me? I could take you."

"It's not that, it's just the vampire part."

"You don't believe in vampires?"

"Eh, no, not really, can you prove it?" Sasuke replied in a mocking tone.

"Unfortunately, yet fortunately for you, no," She replied with a scowl.

"We don't really have much of a choice Sasuke, and we don't really know this area well enough to find the way out ourselves."

"Or find Kakashi sensei."

"Fine, but I still don't trust her."

"You don't have to."

Team 7 followed the girl who claimed she was trying to help them.

"Hey, you never told us your name," Naruto said.

"It's Asuka."

They entered a small cabin like house, there wasn't much in it, aside from a couch, a small table and chair, and a bed there was also a small kitchen and a wall covered with an assortment of different ninja style tools, most of them were unusually silver.

"You live here by yourself? But you're only about our age right?"

"Yeah, well I did live with someone a few years ago it was the person who gave me this cabin I don't know where my parents are though." "Now about the vampires. That nin you fought was part of a vampire ninja clan that lives somewhere in this forest. I'm not entirely sure why but they take people who are either really strong or have a special power. They bite those who are strong and kidnap those who have that special power."

"There's a village on the other side of this forest that believes it's really me who's killing off some of its people at night. I was an orphan and because of my unusual ability I was banished from the village so they tied me up and left me somewhere in the forest probably hoping that wolves or something else would eat me."

"One of the vampires found me and took care of me, because of what I was. Not too long ago though I heard about the villagers ravaging the forests during the day searching for me and couldn't imagine why. But I think I know now and I should've known sooner. They enjoy killing those who are weak or not even nins or shinobi."

"There was one boy, a sand nin, wandered through here, I don't know why, anyway he had a special power in him and so one of them tried to knock him out, he was killed almost instantly. That is the kind of power they crave."

"What kind of unusual ability makes an entire village fear you and want to kill you?"

"The inhuman kind, speaking of which I'm a wolf demon."

Just then the same strange laughter from before came from outside.

Outside in a tree was who appeared to be a nin from the vampire clan.

"Be good today and give me the blond haired boy."

"What, Why him?"

"He holds a power far greater then many, and you know as well as I do what'll happen if you refuse, but of course you won't now, will you."

"Wha…what's he talking about?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," She replied nervously.

"Oh, so now it's nothing, is it? What the hell is he talking about?" Sasuke snapped.

She glanced around nervously "Can't you… oh I don't know, come back later?"

"No! I can't keep him waiting after I told him about the demon; you know how he feels when he's kept waiting."

"I…uh can't."

"You what!"

"I can't."

"Why you thankless little brat! You're going to regret saying that!"

They prepared to be attacked but instead he just left and disappeared into the darkness.

She started to gather different ninja gear and supplies.

"You have to leave this forest now; I can show you the way."

"Hang on; the least you can do is tell us what that was about," Naruto asked.

"If you had gone with him…well since certain people like you, me, and the sand kid can't be affected by the bite they have to "convince" them to use the power how they want. Sometimes though the one with the power will refuse and they have to torture them until they change their mind, eventually, though they may get tired of it and just kill the person."

"Why Naruto, what power could they possibly be talking about?"

"They don't know about it?"

"And you do?"

"A friend told me before he died that he was from Konoha village and he regrets never talking to a certain blond haired boy that had the spirit of the kyuubi in him. I promised him that I would ask the boy to forgive him even though he probably doesn't know him."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"That boy was talking about…" She looked up towards Naruto.

"We can't leave yet, what about Kakashi sensei?"

"He's a vampire now."

"But…there has to be some way to change him back."

"Well…there is one way," she said slowly holding up a vial containing a strange bluish liquid "I made this to counter the effect, only it does have a nasty side effect that drains most of your chakra and leaves you temporarily defenseless, not to mention…" She paused.

"Well you can imagine how hard it must be to force a vampire to drink anything other than blood, I tried several things but none of them have worked."

They were making their way through the forest when Asuka thought she heard something with her super sensitive wolf ears.

There was an inaudible whisper through the trees that sounded kind of like chanting, and then it changed to whispering their names. Sakura went noticeably pale and grabbed a kunai, and Naruto and Sasuke were ready to fight. A nin stepped out of the trees behind Asuka and caught her off guard. He had one arm around her neck and the other around her waist binding her wrists to her sides so she couldn't move.

"I'll give you one last chance if the kyuubi brat comes with me I won't have to hurt you."

"What about the others?" Asks another to his right.

"He looks kind of like that Uchiha boy…oww!"

"Don't ever say his name you moron! He killed one of us last time and he was older, it must be his brother. Kakashi."

The third nin stepped out of the shadows revealing his identity.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"What do you think Kakashi? What should we do with them, maybe let _him_ take care of them."

"Wait! Don't kill them."

"Hahahahaha who said we were gonna kill'em they're lucky, they get to come with us and possibly get the chance to live."

Even Sasuke couldn't break his captors grip. Sakura was sadly trailing in front of them. If she tried to escape Sasuke would die.

They were taken to a cave near a strange building that was completely overgrown.

Once in the cave there were cages set into the rock surface that were impenetrable to even the most elite ninjas. They were each thrown into one of the impenetrable cages.

Asuka was sitting with her head down her wolf ears and tail now visible. She began to whimper at the thought of being punished by _him_, probably torture or something worse.

Sasuke was busy trying to undo the chains that bound him without much luck.

Sakura was busy worrying and trying to think of a plan.

Naruto was busy beating his head against the wall (Which was hard because he also had been bound in chains) trying to figure out what they planned on doing to them.


	2. Part II

"Kumori thank you for bringing them here you will be rewarded for your capture of Kakashi as well," a shadowy figure said as Sasuke watched him from inside the cell.

_So the loudmouth who showed up earlier was Kumori, _Sasuke thought.

"So what is my reward then?" He asked eagerly thirsting for blood.

"Don't be so hasty, you can have him if you want," replied the shadowy figure pointing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was still chained up and could hardly move. He glared at the vampire who, in return, gave him a menacing grin.

After the bite Sasuke felt tired. His eyes closed and when he opened them again he felt better. He wondered why, even after the bite, he still felt like he had before. He didn't have any bloodlust. _Maybe it just doesn't affect me, or maybe it just takes longer,_ He thought. Just then a door opened and he heard footsteps coming towards his cell. They had untied him after drinking his blood and he could move freely now. He listened to the sound of the footsteps coming nearer and nearer as a voice whispered his name.

"Sasuke, are you in here?"

He thought it sounded like Asuka, but knew better than to call out to her. He went up to the front of the cell where he could see her. She turned towards him with a set of keys in her hand.

"How did you get those?"

"Swiped them off of Kumori when he wasn't looking, he seemed to be very hungry earlier as if he hadn't eaten in months, I wonder what happened."

Sasuke failed to mention what had happened not too long ago. They snuck around to where Naruto and Sakura were being kept. Asuka opened the cells and Sasuke untied Sakura while Asuka untied an exhausted Naruto. Asuka and team 7 headed towards the entrance to the cave and were almost out when a voice called out from behind them.

"Hey Kyonshi, you were supposed to be watching her!" A disgruntled voice said.

"I know, but Kumori came in and said he'd watch her for a second…"

"Kumori is an idiot who gets drunk on blood!"

"I…I'll find her."

"You'd better!"

The one named Kyonshi stopped cold when he sensed the presence of Asuka's chakra. Swiftly, he made his way through the forest to where they were hiding. Asuka moved just in time to run into him. They both fell backwards and Kyonshi quickly regained his footing as Asuka stumbled and fell into a heap on the ground. He looked at her with a semi hurt look in his eyes.

"Asuka, why don't you come with me and I'll…"

"Kumori!"

"I didn't know Kinmotsu…"

"Kumori!"

"S…sorry sir, master, I didn't know, she must have taken them from me when I was…"

"In a drunken coma!?"

"Right, w..wait, no that's not what I meant…"

"Silence, just bring her back, and find the rest of them as well, she will be punished for betraying me!"

"Please, if you come with me and help recapture the others I can help you get off the hook for this." Kyonshi pleaded.

She looked towards where the others were and back at Kyonshi.

"I can't," she said.

Kakashi came out of nowhere along with Kinmotsu and Kumori. Kyonshi looked at her with a sad expression for a couple of seconds, and then his expression became more rigid. Kakashi and Kumori started coming towards her, she needed a distraction. She performed several hand signs casting a ninjutsu called kaikishoku (total eclipse) and the forest went completely dark. The vampires were completely caught off guard by this and couldn't see as well as Asuka. Asuka had night vision so she could see through the darkness. She "picked up" Naruto and Sakura, who were still standing by the trees.

Meanwhile Sasuke went for Kakashi. He found Kakashi and forced him to drink the vial. That drained most of Kakashi's chakra so he could hardly move and blacked out. Sasuke carried Kakashi and followed Asuka. They stopped in a clearing where they could see clearly again. Asuka transformed into her wolf form.

"Sasuke let me carry him."

He nodded, "We should try to head to the edge of the forest, do you know where that is?"

"Of course."

They ran through the forest and reached the edge of the forest with the village not far from their sight.

Asuka put Kakashi down and they decided to rest on a hill overlooking a field that led to the village. Far off near the village there was an eerie darkness.

"It's still dark out."

"So what?"

"So they can still attack us," "They can stand the light, but they don't leave the forest during the day, at least, not normally."

"So vampires really can stand sunlight then?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, kid."

"Y…you...already?"

"You were expecting someone else?" "I've already given you a chance, it's over now."

The trio of vampires surrounded them, Kakashi was still unconscious and it was unknown when the effects would wear off and he would get his strength back.

"What do we do?"

"Asuka, take Kakashi and head toward the village, Sakura go with her, Naruto and I will stall them."

"The village hates me."

"Later!" Sasuke growled.

Asuka reluctantly headed toward the field with Kakashi, Sakura following.

"Kyonshi see if you can convince her to come back Kumori and I can handle them."

"You're giving her another chance?"

"Maybe, if she cooperates or else just kill her."

"…yeah"

"So much for stalling them."

"Naruto, I can handle them long enough, you've got to get to them before he does."

"Gotchya."

Naruto took off after Kyonshi while Sasuke stayed behind to stall Kinmotsu and Kumori.

Asuka headed toward the village with Kakashi and Sakura.

Kyonshi stepped out from behind a tree in front of them.

Asuka looked but knew there was no way he'd let her pass.

"Asuka, if you want to keep your life you'll come back," He said pleadingly.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll just have to kill you; this is your last chance."

"You seem to be giving me a lot of last chances."

"That's because they don't really want you dead, or at least I don't. It's hard to keep convincing Kinmotsu that we need you.

"What about Kakashi, and the others?"

"Kakashi comes with us, and I'll let the others live."

"But they'll be stuck here, they don't know the way back."

"They can work that out themselves, the town's just there," Kyonshi pointed toward the village.

She put Kakashi down slowly but didn't move.

"If I don't what happens to them?"

"Fox boy and Kakashi come with us and the other two may die."

"S…Sakura, tell Sasuke and Naruto...they should leave."

"Wha…what, but…why? How do you know you can trust him?" She asked, her voice sounding nervous.

"Trust me."

"Good, now why don't we go back."

"…hm." Naruto was in a tree nearby overlooking the scene, waiting for the right moment.

"…sigh."

They started to head back when Sasuke appeared running towards them.

"Sasuke!"

"What are you doing, where is he?" He asked frantically.

"Who, you mean Kyonshi?"

"No, figures."

"Uhh…"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Kyonshi, good work," Kinmotsu's voice came from behind.

"I take it this means you're coming back."

"Uhh…"

"What!?" Sasuke asked, his face a mix of confusion and anger.

"It was either everyone except Naruto and Kakashi dead, or just me going back with Kakashi," she started rambling.

"And you believe them?"

"Well…"

"Kumori, why don't you take him with us."

"Who?"

"The one who's brother killed one of us."

"What do we need him for?"

"Absolutely nothing in particular, except maybe payback for leaving earlier, and for his current disloyalty."

"Wha...what, y…you can't what about…what do you mean by disloyalty?"

"Disloyalty as what it is, I guess he didn't tell you." "And about Kyonshi's deal I suppose was what you started to say, yes Kyonshi you certainly are persuasive or is she just gullible? In fact why don't we take demon boy with us as well, but don't worry he promised we wouldn't kill anyone."

Kumori grabbed Sakura and had a kunai to her throat before she could react.

Kinmotsu was next to Sasuke, with a kunai at his throat.

"Asuka take Kakashi, or else."

She reluctantly turned into her wolf form.

"Oh yeah, and where _is_ the demon boy?"

"He never showed up."

Suddenly 2 shuriken came out of nowhere both hitting the hands holding the kunais to their throats.

"Somebody looking for me?"

"Late, as usual."

They all started running like hell towards the village.

"That kid is so dead," Kumori growled.

Asuka realized that she had a gash on her side that she hadn't noticed earlier, and that made her stumble, but she as quickly regained her footing.

Sasuke noticed the blood and a sudden overpowering sense of hunger overcame him, but he regained his senses and took off for the village again.

They hid just inside the village behind a wall.

"So, what now?"

"We go to the leader of the village who hired us in the first place."

"I can't go, I'll be seen, and they'll recognize me, they'll kill me."

"Here." Some old guy from the village popped up and handed her a fedora.

He suddenly disappeared as if he were never there.

"WTF…?" Everyone had blank stares towards where the old man had been.

She put the fedora on so that it covered the top half of her face.

"This should work"

At this time Kakashi was awake and once he was convinced they were out of immediate danger he questioned them about what happened.

Sakura and Naruto explained everything, with Sasuke adding occasional details.

Team 7 along with Asuka started heading toward, wherever it was the village leader was (Kakashi could walk now but he couldn't use any chakra because of the effects of the vial).

"About time you got here, it's been hours!"

"Sorry, but we took a little unexpected detour."

"Anyway, the point is you're here."

"So, what was this mission about again?"

"Ah yes, there is a demonic threat to the village that lives in the forest."

"You mean the one we just came through, yeah we know." Naruto replied rather sarcastically.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Uh anyway, a demonic problem?"

"Yes, there is a wolf demon in there that has been killing or taking anyone who goes near there."

"Wolf demon, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I was the one who cast her out when her father told us she was a demon."

Asuka flinched as soon as she heard that.

Kagirinai looked at her suspiciously then turned his gaze on Kakashi.

"You think you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah, of course," he said hesitantly.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I want her dead body."

"What!? Why?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just as proof that you didn't rip us off when we pay you."

They left the building trying to come up with a new plan. They went to a quiet alleyway.

"This isn't working," she whispered to none of them in particular. "Can't we just leave and not come back?"

"That wouldn't go over well, and they might break ties with Konoha."

"Your original mission was to kill me though, so why aren't you?"

"Our mission is to kill the ones taking and killing the villagers, and since that's not really you we don't have to," "We'll just have to expose those vampires."

"Easier said than done, they fit in here better than I do."

"Then we may need another plan."

They decided to try and fake her dead body with a substitution jutsu. They brought it to Kagirinai and he seemed to be satisfied with it, then they got rid of it and started to leave the village when Kumori stepped in front of them.


End file.
